The Merry Men's Secret
by Karren
Summary: The Merry Men have a secret. How do they handle it and when Ranger returns will he find out?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from Janet Evanovich. This idea came to me while I was going thru what Stephanie is going thru in the story.

The Merry Men had a secret. It had started two weeks ago when Hal had overnight monitor duty. He came back from going to the bathroom and getting a cup of coffee to the sounds of sobbing coming from one of the monitors. Dropping his coffee he picked his cell off his belt and called Tank.

"WHAT" Tank growled his voice think with sleep

"We have a situation sir on one of the monitors" Hal told him

"Call the men on duty together then. I'm off till in the morning" he told him

"Sir it's not that kind of situation, really I think you should come and see this"

"This better be good or its mat time" Tank barked and hung up

Tank slid out of his nice warm bed and slipped his cargos that he had worn the previous day on; pulling on a shirt over his head he headed out the door. When he arrived on five he stalked right over to Hal.

"Explain" he barked

"Listen sir" Hal asked him as Sobbing filled their ears

"You got me out of bed in the middle of the night because some girl is crying?" Tank growled grabbing Hal by the shirt

"Sir it's her" he said

Tank let Hal go and turned to the monitors. Finding hers he watched with his dark eyes, she sat in her pajamas on the end of her couch and hand her hands over her face sobbing hard into them.

"What do we do Sir?" Hal asked

"Nothing" Tank replied hanging his head

"But sir"

"Our rules are we watch for crimes what we see that's personal we don't get involved. We look away" Tank told him

"But it's her" He painfully said listening to her cries

"Do your job" Tank told him as he hurried out of the room "and keep it to yourself"

The next morning Stephanie bounced into RangeMan saying morning to the men. She came over to Hal who was briefing Lester on the night's activities.

"Heyyy Guys" she cheerfully said

"uhhhh hi" Hal said looking at her strangely

"What do I have something on my face?" she asked her hand coming to touch it

""uhhh no" Hal said

"What the big oaf meant Bombshell is you're beautiful as ever" Lester said stroking her cheek

"Awwww thanks Guys" she said and cheerfully bounced on down to her desk with Lester smiling like a Cheshire cat and Hal in utter shock and confusion.

More to come soon!! -Karren


	2. Chapter 2

Night after night the Merry Men went thru this painful experience. They all loved her and it ripped their hearts out to see her each night around three and four A.M curl up on her couch and cry. They never knew what was troubling her but the next morning when she would come in she was all smiles, not a trace of sadness around which baffled the Men to no end.

How could just hours ago she be sobbing her eyes out and then come in beautiful as ever, without a care in the world? They wanted to ask but knew they couldn't. Like Tank told Hal they watched for crimes and for break in's all other stuff they saw was personal to that person and they were to look the other way. Even though it was her and it was killing them Tank was right. It was her personal home and what she did or says in her home was personal and they couldn't get involved.

Tonight it was Lester and Cal's turn for overnight monitor duty. Everything was running smoothly. They had watched Stephanie come in around ten p.m., turn on her TV, talk and to Rex. They teased each other on how much she loved that hamster and how she treated it like a human. They watched as she took out a pint of Ice cream and ate it standing with her back against the sink. When she was satisfied she recapped the frozen treat and tossed the spoon into the sink.

Cal and Lester continued their watch on all of RangeMan video accounts plus one curly haired woman who just an hour ago flipped off her TV and what they assumed was went to bed. All was quiet and all was well till they heard around three thirty A.M cries coming from the darkness.

"Shiiiit Listen" Lester told Cal

"It's Stephanie" he said

"When did she come back out of her room did you see?" he asked

"No it's all dark in her apartment and I was watching this man walking around the Conner's warehouse" Cal told him

Lester looked down at the control panel and hit a few buttons. It activated the night vision on Steph's living room camera. Her apartment lit up on the screen. Lester scanned it while Cal rolled over in his wheelie chair to look also.

"There she is" Cal told Lester

"Where?" he asked

"There, See that moving shaking lump on the couch?" he asked him

"Damn Beautiful what is torturing you so bad?" Lester asked her screen touching the lump with is fingertip

"OHHH God I hurt so bad inside, I'm so lonely, I'm so alone, please help me" They heard her say

Lester and Cal both looked at each other, she had never spoke before when she would cry. She would just sob and then cry herself to sleep around six A.M and be into work at eight with no trace of what had just went on hours before.

"Please God take this hurt away. No one likes me. All I want is someone to love me, hold me, and run their fingers thru my hair. It shouldn't be this hard to be loved" she wailed into her couch cushion

Lester had heard enough. He jumped out of his chair and was beginning to walk out of the monitor room door when Cal stopped him.

"Where you going?" he asked

"Steph's" he said

"No you can't" Cal told him taking a hold of his arm

"Watch me" Lester said taking his arm from him


	3. Chapter 3

Lester got onto the Elevator and rode it to four. He went into his apartment and grabbed his jacket and gloves. Cal jumped on his cell and called Tank.

"Sir its Stephanie" He said watching for Lester to return

"Just let her cry it's what she's been doing, just do your job" je ordered

"No Sir it's more now and Santos is fixing to go to her" Cal told him

"Be there in one minute" Tank said and then disconnected

Cal watched as Lester came back into the control room. He went over to a large box that contained their keys to all their cars and pocketed one set. He walked back over to the elevator and as he was going to push the down button the doors opened and Tank stepped out.

"Santos Monitor room NOW" he commanded

"Sorry no can do Tank" he told him

"Santos it's an ORDER" he snarled

Lester turned on his heels and went back into the room where Cal was watching the whole thing from. They both filled him on what Stephanie had said. Tank hung his head and wished to God Ranger was there.

"We can't leave her like that Tank" Lester said to his old friend

"Not our place" he said

"F**k that! It's Stephanie" he replied

"I know who it is and it's still not our place. This is her personal thoughts and she doesn't want us to know if she did she would have shared with us already but you see how she acts when she come in" Tank told them

"I don't care. She's saying no one loves her but that's not true at all. I love her and I sure as hell can hold her" Lester said getting angrier

"We all love her, but this isn't our place" Tank told him again

"Yea well we also all know whose place it is but he's no where around and won't before a while" he told them

"Our hands are tied. It's the rules" Tank said as Lester cursed and slammed his fists into the wall

Three and a half hours later Steph came into the office smiling and greeting everyone like usual. The men all knew this was just a front but they never called her on it. Lester watched as she came over to him. Lester looked her over and just like always she was perfect. Hair was done, make up on, clothes cleaned and just right. Hearing her words from last night echoing in his mind he pulled her to him in a hug. And before she pulled away just for a second her resolve slipped and he felt her cling to him. In an instant it was gone and she pulled back smiling, tweaking his cheek, and running off to her desk.

XXXXXXX

I'll be back with another update maybe before or after Christmas-- Karren


	4. Chapter 4

Woody sat in the chair that the many men with overnight monitor duty had sat in. He was nervous and rightly so. Over the past two weeks he had already had a run in with Stephanie and her crying over the monitors. Just like the rest of the RangeMen he too loved the blue eyed vixen and didn't want to sit there and hear her cry.

Woody looked at the clock on the wall and his heart sank. He knew it was about that time that Stephanie would come and curl up on her couch and just sob. Like so many of the men he wanted to just go to her and show her she was not alone, but if he did he knew for sure he would probably be looking for another job as soon as he got back.

Scanning the monitors and satisfied that all the accounts were secure he began to watch Steph's apartment and wait. A little after three her bedroom door opened and she padded out in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a white tank top. Woody steeled himself for what he knew was about to come but to his surprise she did go to her couch instead she turned and went into her kitchen.

He watched as Stephanie stood on her tip toes and stretched her thin body as far as it could go and reach for the cabinet handle that was above her sink. He opened the door and reached in a little bit further and brought out a bottle and then grabbed a glass from her dish drainer. Woody's eyes were transfixed on the curly brown headed women intrigued on what she was doing.

Walking back over to her couch Steph sat down on it and poured herself a drink. Sitting back she turned herself around so her back was against the couch arm. She then brought her knees up to chest and began drinking. Woody watched as she went for another and another and another. Grabbing his cell he called Tank.

"What?" He growled

"Its Stephanie Sir" he told him in the receiver

"Wood you know about this" he told him

"She's drinking and has had over four drinks now and it's only been an hour" he told him

"Shit this is getting out of hand. Rules or not she's now hurting herself" Tank said throwing back the covers and getting out of bed "Call Santos, Brown, Hal, and Cal all the ones that's seen her like this"

"Brown sir?" Woody asked knowing he never did overnights

"He can come along for medical purposes" Tank boomed trying to find his pants

Everyone assembled in the monitor room all standing around eyes glued to the monitors. They watched as Steph down her new drink and then look at the glass she held in her hand.

"No Beautiful you've had enough" Lester said to her screen

They all jumped as they heard the glass smack into the wall next to her door and bust into a million different pieces.

"Lets go" Lester said and all the men began to grab their coats and put them on.

As they turned around they were stopped dead in their tracks. In all the worry and love for Stephanie they failed to see the black truck that had came down the ramp into the garage and park.

"Report" Ranger said

"Ummm" was all their collective answers and then they all heard it, crying

Ranger looked at the men and then to the bank of monitors behind them. He pushed his way thru the men and settled his eyes on the one screen that for two weeks held all their attentions. Steph had brought her knees farther into her chest and had wrapped her arms around her knees, buried her head into them and was crying. Ranger spoke not a word, but you could feel his energy as he turned on his heels and went down the stairs. All the men let out a breath as they saw the black Porsche take off at a high rate of speed up the ramp and down the street.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranger sped his way thru the winding streets to get to her building. As he stopped in her lot a black Suv stopped alongside him. As he stepped out of his car, Tank Stepped out of his.

"Ranger wait" The big black man called to him as he was already to the complex door

"Whatever you have Tank handle it yourself" he said slinging the door open and stepping inside

"It's about her" Tank bellowed and Ranger stopped and turned to look at his old friend

"What?" he said as Tank made his way to him and then he saw the weariness on his face

"This isn't the first time. Stephs been at it for two weeks man" Tank told him as he ran his hand over his tired face

"Explain" Ranger ordered

"Hal was on overnight and he heard crying. He called me and I came down to see Steph curled up on her couch crying. She's done it every night and it's gotten progressively worse. She began talking and now drinking." He told him

"Talking?" Ranger asked

"Yes, God I hurt so bad, please take the pain away. No one loves me. I just wanna be truly loved and held "Tank replayed that night over in his head and his heart clinched

He may be big and strong and you wouldn't want him to come after you but Tanks heart was ripped out every time he watched her break in two. It killed him to order his men to stand down and do their jobs, it was so hard to do so because he too wanted to run out and go to her. No one knew but after he left the monitor room each time he was called he sat in his room at a small desk and held his own head in his hands.

"No one went to her?" Ranger asked

"No it's your rules. We are a security company we watch for crimes against the home and if we see something happen to the homeowners. What else we see come across the feeds are personal and we look the other way and don't say anything" Tank reminded him

"But its Steph" Ranger's eyes went dark with Rage and his nostrils flared

"You don't know what else man. She would come in just a few hours after crying herself to sleep looking like she just hadn't spent 3 hours crying. She would smile and have her hair done and make up on and laugh and greet everyone like usual. Those were her personal thoughts in her home and if she wanted us to know she would have shared with us that something was wrong. She knows us Ranger, but each time she was in work the old Steph. It's really baffled us and confused us"

Ranger took a moment and let this information his friend told him sink in. He turned on his heels and made his way to the stairs and took them two at a time. Tank got in to his car and hoped everything would go well now as he headed back to RangeMan.

Ranger came to her door and stood there a minute as if he was listening for something. He placed his hand to the door as if he was taking its temputure. Using his skills he undid her flimsy locks and slipped stealthily inside. What he saw was Steph sitting now on the edge of her couch with her hands over her face sobbing.

"Babe" He softly said

Stephanie looked up thru tear filled eyes.

"Go away Ranger" she said, turning her head back around, and lowering it


	6. Chapter 6

Ranger stood back and studied Stephanie for a while. He had been a part of and witness to a lot of interrogations in his life and knew when someone's will was broken and this is what he saw in his babe, she was broken, and she was defeated. Stephanie sat there head down, arms extended, and hands clasped together. She knew he was still there but she didn't care anymore, the back of the camel had been broken and she just didn't care.

What broke the camel's back and cause her to feel and act the way she had been was Joe. Lying in bed he began to make the moves on her, but as he had his hand down her pants she felt his stop and then heard him start to snore. Pulling back she looked over at him. He was lying on her naked chest with his hand down her pants asleep. She laid there for twenty minutes going numb and her mind thinking about him, Ranger and even Dickie and it just happened to be a coincidence that Ranger just happened to leave at that time. Steph shook her head and got up from the couch. Ranger watched as she walked into her kitchen getting another glass from her strainer. Carrying it back she sat down and poured herself a drink, downing it she poured another. A Dark hand came to clasp around her wrist stopping her from bringing the drink to her lips.

"You've had enough" He told her in his authoritative voice

"What do you care?" she asked

Keeping his cool he took the bottle and the glass from her and tossed them into the sink causing both to break. Sitting down on her coffee table in front of her he cupped her face. Steph jerked her head away and stared at her bedroom door. Ranger was not used to being denied like this and it angered him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You trying to kill yourself?" he asked taking her by the shoulders and shaking her a little

Steph's eyes locked on his then and Ranger saw just what Tank had told him that he and his men had saw ever since he left, torment. Steph broke free from his grasp and drunkenly stood and staggered into her kitchen with Ranger following behind her.

"No one would miss me if I was gone" she said

Her answer floored him. She most certainly would be missed; he had a whole building of men that would really be heartbroken if anything ever happened to her. They may be tough and trained to no show any feelings but Steph held a special place in each of their hearts and they'd be devastated if she was gone. Ranger couldn't understand the change in Stephanie, what had her so broken down? Coming up behind her he vowed he was going to find out.

"Steph, what has happened to you to make you act like this? I came back to be told that since I've been gone you've cried every night and then come in to work hours later like nothing happened. You have really confused and baffled my men" he asked as he turned her around to face him

"I forgot" she slurred

"What?" Ranger asked

"Cameras" she said swaying a little on her feet

Ranger gave a sigh in frustration. He knew this was going to take all night at the rate he was going with her, but he didn't care. However long it took he was going to be there for her.

"Steph what happened" he asked again and from all the drink in her she let go of the secrets that were haunting her

"My eyes were opened the other night. No one wants me, no one cares for me, no one would miss me if I was gone" she said tears streaming down her face

"Babe that's so not true. Your parents, Connie, Lula, and all of RangeMan would be devastated if you were gone" he told her wrapping her in his arms

Ranger held Stephanie what seemed like forever as he heaved and cried into his chest, she would repeat over and over that no one wanted her. It tore at his heart to hear this. Finally when the crying died down to quiet sobbing he led her over to her couch where he sat her down. Steph wiped her eyes off and wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

"Talk to me Babe" he told her caressing her cheek with his thumb

"No one wants me, that's it" she said

"Joe?" he asked

"Ha!" Steph said "No one knows this but things aren't that great with Joe. Oh we have some good times but mostly I'm sitting there lonely and neglected. You and everyone else knows Joe as this hot Italian lover cop that loves to have sex but it's just not true. Behind the scene we sit on the couch eating pizza and watching ballgames because nothing else can come before that. On the outside he's after me and then when I'm there I'm not talked to and its always sorry Cupcake I gotta go to work. It's not what everyone thinks."

"Continue" Ranger told her

Stephanie told him how she asked to cuddle and he would say no or she'd ask for some alone adult time and he was always to tired or to full from eating yet he watched TV with no problems.

"What really opened my eyes and broke the camel's back was Joe had watched TV for two hours the other night and I asked if we could go to the bedroom. He told me sure after this show was over. He came collected me and went into the bedroom to start. We were in the middle of making love when he stuck his hand down my pants. A few minutes later his hand stopped working and I heard snoring. He fell asleep in the middle of having sex with me. I just laid there and then I began thinking. After twenty minutes I finally got him off me, left the bedroom, curled up on the couch, and did some more thinking"

Ranger just couldn't believe that Joe Morelli went to sleep while having sex with Stephanie. He had slept with her once and there would be no way in hell he would ever fall asleep in the middle of making love to her, she was amazing and he always hoped that someday he would be back in her bed. Ranger was brought out of his thoughts by a sound. Looking over he saw Steph was crying again her heart breaking as she recalled the painful moments that she had just shared.

"No one wants me. Dickie threw me and our marriage away by cheating on me with Joyce, you now know about what Joe is really like" she said thru tears "And you, you would come to my rescue, give me a little taste, a little hope, give me a little of what I craved and needed and then pull back and leave me alone again"

Ranger felt like he had just been punched in the gut. It all clicked for him now. Steph had been treated badly by all the men she had loved. No wonder she feels that she isn't wanted. Dickie cheated on her, Morelli pushes her aside a lot, neglects her and now he would come in and kiss her and then leave. Ranger reached for her and pulled her to him.

"God Babe I didn't know it was like this for you" he said and she broke down letting all the hurt and all the pain go.

"I can't do this anymore. Its gotta change. It shouldn't be this hard to be loved" she cried

Ranger held her tighter. After thirty minutes of hard crying he felt her body sink into his. Looking down he saw she had succumbed to the alcohol in her system and mental exhaustion. Picking her up Ranger carried her to her bedroom.

Tank flipped off Stephanie's monitor and then turned slowly to face the men. Each one had the look of hurt and sadness on their faces. One by one the excused themselves saying they needed air, a drink, something to eat, or to sleep. Tank knew that they just wanted to be alone so they could think and cry over their friend. Alone because bad ass's don't cry.

"Hopefully this will bring them closer and they will see they need each other and this will help heal both of them" Tank told them

"Yea" they all said as they went their separate ways


	7. Chapter 7

Taking his own clothes off Ranger lay back on the bed gathering Stephanie into him. Even though he himself was extremely tired from being away for two weeks he couldn't sleep. Rangers mind was wide awake and thinking over things Steph had told him. He looked down at her and drew a finger along her cheek line as she slept with her head on his bare chest. Ranger couldn't believe this was the same woman he had met so long ago.

When Ranger had met Stephanie she was this wide eyed innocent of all things crime girl, who knew nothing of the world of bounty huntering, but to his surprise and amazement she stuck in there and was a quick learner. Over the years of spending time with her he had fallen for her and it scared him, Ranger had never met a girl like her. Stephanie was a one of a kind and he loved her. Not only did she accept him and his many demons with little to no questioning but she also accepted his men and won each of them over. They were a special trained group and no one would want to meet them in a dark ally, but Steph loved them and they her. They all feared Rangers wrath if anything happened to her but they would personally give their life without question for the little Burg girl.

As he laid there holding Stephanie the realization hit him that he loved her and was in love with her. He had known all along that he was highly attracted to her. He would touch her, Kiss her, made a deal so he could be with her, but when he felt it getting to serious and that she was getting to close he backed off and he'd push her away. Ranger then thought about all that he had seen and heard tonight. It was all about being pushed away by all the men in her life including him. How she didn't feel wanted, or desired, and loved by anyone, and if he looked from her eyes he could clearly see that. For the second time that night he had felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

Looking down at her again as she moved in her sleep against him he vowed to show to her how loved she truly was. After making peace with his mind and his heart Ranger closed his eyes as sleep finally found him.

When Ranger woke up he saw that he was alone in the bed. Looking around Stephanie's bedroom she was nowhere to be found. Carefully getting out of bed, he slipped on his pants, and walked out to see Steph dressed in RangeMan clothes sitting on her couch.

"Babe?" he asked

"Once my head stops pounding I'll be ready to go" she told him rubbing her head

"Steph come back to bed, we don't have to go to work today" he told her

"No, I always go into work" She said as she stood up and violently swayed

Ranger caught her before she hit the floor.

"Babe with all the alcohol you had last night you're not fit to go into work "He told her helping her to stand

Ranger slipped an arm around Stephanie's small waist and guided her back to her bedroom. Sitting her down on her bed he crouched in front of her. Taking each foot he placed them onto his thighs and took off her shoes and socks. Running his hands up her legs he began to unbutton her pants. Steph brought her hands over laying them on top of his stopping him.

"Just trying to help Babe" Ranger told her taking his hands back standing up

As Ranger walked around to the other side of the bed he flipped the button on his own pants and slid them down his long legs. Turning his head he watched as Steph sand pants climbed on to her bed. Even in her defeated broken form she still could cause a stir and make his breath hitch. Ranger slid under the covers, gathered Stephanie to him and laid her on his chest.

"I can't do this" Steph said breaking the silence as Ranger combed his fingers thru her hair

"Do what Babe?" he asked

"This. Lay here in bed with you, feeling this wonderful connection, feeling safe, when you'll just leave again and it go back to the same way it always was" She told him chocking up

Ranger was at a crossroads. One rode would be the one he always traveled. Going on missions, running RangeMan, stealing kisses and touches from Steph when the mood and opportunity struck, Or he could go down the second rode which was all that but instead of stealing kisses and touches he could open his hear and admit his true feelings for her and have her fully in his life, But could he do it? Placing a finger under her chin he moved her face up so that she was looking up at him. Blue eyes met brown and he began to speak.

"Babe I'm sorry for my part in all of this. I was being selfish and never stopped to think or care about the pain it was causing you with my actions" he said to a very shocked Stephanie

Stephanie raised herself up and laid the top part of herself on Rangers chest. Ranger watched as she took her left hand and threaded into the side of his hair. Next she bowed her head and slowly began to kiss him. Being caught up in the moment Ranger did as any normal man in this situation would do, he ran his hands down and cupped her ass. Stephanie pulled back, got out of bed, and went to stand be her bedroom window leaving a stunned and confused Ranger lying in bed.

"Babe?" Ranger asked coming over to stand in front of her

"I'm sorry I kissed you. It just how I was feeling and what you said, it just seemed the right time and thing to do" she said looking down at her carpet.

"I'm glad you did. It gives me hope. Shows me you're not closed off for good" Ranger told her

"It's not true though. You don't do relationships, you'll leave any second" she told him

"Do you see me leaving?" Ranger asked her and steph slowly shook her head no

"And I'm not going to leave. I now understand what I've been doing to you all these years and it's not going to continue like that so if you will Babe will you give us a try?" he asked

Stephanie looked up and locked eyes with Ranger. She searched his eyes for any doubt or hesitation. He stepped in closer to her and placed his hands on her hips. Bringing her into him he captured her mouth in a sensual kiss.

"If we do this there are just a few things to remember. I'm going to be gun shy on you actually being here and if you push me away and keep on and keep on they'll come a time I might not come back" she told him looking right into his eyes as she spoke

"Babe I know I'll have to gain your trust but believe me I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, and you, you won't be going anywhere either. I think we take this one day at a time we'll find ourselves very happy" he told her kissing her forehead and wrapping her in his strong arms

"I love you Stephanie Plum" Ranger whispered to her

Stephanie looked up her blue eyes clear and warm. Reaching up she ran the backs of her fingers across his cheek. Ranger looked down and saw she had something she wanted to say but was scared to say it.

"What is it Babe?" he asked kissing the fingers of the hand that was on his cheek

"Ohhh umm this might be inappropriate after everything that's gone on but would you make love to me. I need to feel your mouth, your hands on me. I need to feel you inside me. I need to feel connected" she told him

Ranger swooped Steph up in his arms and carried her over to her bed, laying her down, and then coming over her he left a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I think it's just right" he said bowing his head and kissing her a slow deep passion filled kiss

Ranger made slow sweet love to Stephanie. Each kiss, each caress, and with each thrust the love he had for her that couldn't be put into words poured out of him. Not only was this for Stephanie's benefit but for his as well. It was the beginning like that of a new marriage being consummated, full of hope and promises. They came together not only in body but in mind and soul also. As they wrapped in each other arms and shared some slow kisses after their love making. Stephanie looked up and spoke the words Ranger needed to hear.

"I love you too"


	8. Chapter 8

A loud shrill beeping jolted Tank awake. Reaching a massive hand over he picked up his phone. Looking at the screen it was all lit up telling him it was six A.M. Rubbing sleep from his eyes he shut off his alarm, pulled the covers back, and sat up on the side of the bed. Moving his bulky frame he stalked over in his boxers to the bathroom were with a turn of a few knobs a steamy hot shower awaited him.

Opening the bathroom door again Tank walked out with a towel barely around his wide waist. Going over to his closet he picked out a new pair of boxers, pants, shirt, and socks. Dressing and tucking his shirt into his pants Tank zipped his zipper and slid the button into place. Sitting in his only comfortable chair he placed a sock onto his foot and then his boot, once it was laced and tied he repeated with the other. Before leaving he took his gun from his lock box and placed it into his waistband. Leaving he took the elevator to five for some breakfast before shift started.

Ranger was back now but the running of RangeMan still sat on the big man's shoulders. Tossing his stuff in the sink for Ella to collect later he grabbed his coffee and began to make his rounds. As he had made the loop around the floor checking the men leaving and greeting the men now coming on shift he made his way over to the monitor room to watch for anything that wasn't on the up and up. Sitting his mug down Tank sat his massive body down in the little rolly chair.

"Ranger still over at Stephs?" Lester asked looking at the one monitor that was black

"Assume so" Tank answered tapping on his keyboard

"I hope he was able to make things better for her. Wanna turn on the monitor and see?" he asked

"No. You'll have to wait like the rest of us" Tank said as they both glanced at Steph's screen and then Lester sat in a chair on the other side of the monitor bank

Around fifteen to eight an alarm on the monitor control panel sounded. Tank looked at the small embedded screen in the panel. Lester knowing that, that alarm was their in-house alarm letting them know someone was at the gate of the garage rolled over and peered over at the screen. Both men saw Rangers sleek black Porsche slid down the ramp and park in his spot.

"Thank God maybe I can finally get some peace and some decent nights sleep" Tank said as Ranger parked

"Do you think she is with him?" Lester asked

"Won't know till they get out" Tank told him as they continued to watch

"I'm so embarrassed "Steph said hanging her head "I forgot about the RangeMan camera in my apartment"

"Babe look at me" Ranger told her as he placed a finger on her farthest cheek "All my men love you, almost as much as me. They are hurting also because one they care for was hurting. I guarantee you they won't treat you any different than before.

Stephanie slid her small hand into Rangers rough dark one. He leaned over the console and kissed her. As he pulled away he opened his door and walked around to the passenger's side. Tank and Lester held their breaths as the door was opened.

"Ready Babe?" Ranger asked as he held his hand out to her

For a second time Steph slid her hand into Rangers. Tank and Lester watched as a small ivory hand reached out from the car and slipped into Rangers. He helped her out and closed the door behind her. They watched as their boss wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him for a warm embrace, backing her up a little he pressed her into the car and slowly kissed her. The two men in the monitor room looked over at each other and for the first time in weeks since this all had started a smile spread across their faces.

"You know whoever is manning the cameras is getting a show" Stephanie told him as he broke from their kiss

"I don't care" He said and she looked up at him in shock knowing how Ranger liked things kept private

"Babe we're together now. No more secret kisses, no more hiding the fact that I love you from everyone, no more taking and then running off. Its gonna be out in the open where everyone can see that I love Stephanie" he told her running a thumb over her bottom lip

Steph's eyes softened. She took her hand and brought it up to cup his right cheek. Scanning over his face Steph said something that Ranger had never heard from her before.

"I love you…. Carlos"

Ranger stopped dead in his tracks. Lester and Tank watched as Ranger in one swift movement pinned her against the car, his hard body over and on hers. Ranger never had heard his name on her lips and when she just said it, it made something stir inside him.

"Say it again" he told her their breaths ragged, mingling together

Looking up her blue eyes pierced his "I love you Carlos" she said again as his mouth claimed hers

Forcing himself to back away from her Tank and Lester watched as Ranger linked his hand with Stephs and pulled her over to the elevator. Switching camera's they watched as he tucked her into his arms and held her as they rode up to five. When the car dinged indicating to the two passengers that they had arrived Steph jumped a little. Looking up at Ranger he saw fear sweep across her eyes.

"Relax Babe. They are your friends. They won't think anything different about you" he told her giving her a soft kiss as the doors opened

Even though Ranger held her hand as they left the safety of the elevator car, Stephanie walked behind him. She felt so embarrassed that all of RangeMan had heard her over the last few weeks. They had seen her break down and be at her lowest and then come in like nothing had happened. They probably thought she was loony. As they wound their way thru the floor Steph began to notice that no one had stopped to stare or had giving her any funny looks, in fact they all smiled as she passed by and waved like they normally did when she would come into work. Ranger felt her grip on his hand relax a little as she saw that no one was judging her or her actions from the last few weeks. As they continued on their walk Stephanie began to feel a lot better about being back with the men after what had happened. When they stopped she looked up and saw they were at the monitor room where Tank and Lester both stood as big as life staring at her. Nerves and fear returned as she slunk behind Ranger.


	9. Chapter 9

Tank looked over at Ranger. Their silent communications whirring between them. Ranger gave a small nod of his head and then took a step aside leaving Steph exposed to the two RangeMen. Feeling her buffer gone she looked slowly up and met Tanks brown eyes.

"Steph you ride with Santos today. He has some accounts to check on for RangeMan" Tank told her

"Ok" She said looking hesitantly over to Lester

Lester walked past her and she watched as he went over and picked a set of keys from the key box and pockets them. He then turned around to her and gave her a big grin.

"Ready Beautiful?" It's just you and me" he said

Stephanie shook her head at him and then turned back to Tank; Ranger had now come to stand next to him. Ranger walked up to her, placed a hand on her cheek, and quickly kissed her in front of everyone on the floor.

"Be careful out there, I love you" he told her as he pulled back

"I will, love you too" Stephanie told him as she turned to walk over to Lester so they could leave.

"Stephanie" she heard from behind her

Turning back around she saw Tank open his massive arms. Tears feel down her cheeks as she moved into them and felt them fold around her. Tank held her tight, Lester and Ranger watched as Stephanie was swallowed by the big man's bulk.

Tank and Stephanie never spoke a word to each other, they didn't have to. She knew he was the one in command when Ranger was gone so she knew she didn't have to explain to him her torment he had witnessed it firsthand. There also wasn't need for him to say anything as to why he hugged her, she could feel it and by this a little more of her was healed. When Tank let her go slowly he looked down at her and gave her a slight smile.

"Love you too big guy" Steph whispered taking his dark hand in hers and giving it a squeeze and small shake

When she turned around to walk over to Lester who was propped up on the wall waiting on her she heard Tank clap Ranger on the shoulder, welcome him home, and tell him it was all his again. As she looked back before getting onto the elevator Ranger gave her a warm smile. Stephanie raised her hand, gave a little wave, and walked into the waiting car.

Lester and Stephanie walked out of the elevator into the underground garage. Lester took the key ring out of his pocket, lifted his hand, and punched the button on the key fob that made the lights blink and the horn sound as he unlocked the SUV they would be taking today. As they climbed inside and pulled their seat belts over them Stephanie watched a hand the color of Rangers move over hers. She looked over and saw the warm eyes of Lester looking back at her.

"Steph I heard you. I heard you crying" he told her

"Yea I didn't mean for anyone to see that. I forgot about the cameras" she told him and Lester shook his head

"I listened to you cry out to God to take it all away from you. I know my rep to you and to the guys is as a player and big flirt but actually in truth I'm a pretty good guy. Steph it killed me to hear and watch you, it did us all. Steph you don't know this but I tried to come to you, I had my coat and gloves on and got keys to come, but Tank stopped me. You begged to be held and loved and that was what I was gonna do. Tank told us we couldn't interfere, that this was private and since you never shared we couldn't do anything" he told her

As Stephanie sat there and listened to Lester explain what he and the others went thru listening and watching her night after night she began to see him and the others in a new light. She always knew they liked her and help her whenever she needed it, but she always assumed it was more for Ranger and it was their job. Sitting there listening to Lester she realized they loved her and they did it not just because it was for Ranger and it was their job but they did it because they also wanted to. The warmth of love swelled in her heart as tears feel down her cheeks. Lester gave her a pained look as he saw the tears fall. Stephanie unbuckled her seat belt, moved herself over the console, and touched Lester with her hand on his cheek.

"Thank you" she said giving him a soft kiss on the lips and then hugging him

"We love you Steph, never doubt that ever again" He said as he wrapped her in his arms and held her for a moment "And if Ranger fails to live up to his promises you come find ole Lester Santos"

Steph giggled "you got it" she said as she pulled away

"Shall we go save the world from Crime?" Lester asked

"We shall" She smiled as she settled herself back in her seat and buckled her seatbelt back around her


	10. Chapter 10

Late one night weeks after her break down Stephanie sat behind her desk at RangeMan. She had several searches piled up so she decided to stay late to get a couple done. As she sat there typing, searching old newspapers for clues she began to think about how loved each of the Merry Men had made her feel. After Tank and Lester the day she returned back to work, each of the following Men that had witnessed her break down came by to let her know they were there for her and they cared.

Typing away some more, then stopping to read an article here and there, Stephs mind began to wander. She placed her hand under her chin and rested on it. She stared at the screen of her computer but wasn't seeing anything that was on it. Tank walked by and looked in as he went, Stopping he tapped his large hand on her cubby wall.

"Steph" he said but got no response "Stephanie" he said a little louder

"Huh? Oh hey Tank" she said looking up at him

"You ok?" he asked stepping further into her cubby

"Yea, I'm fine" she responded looking at him confused

"I came by and looked in you were in some deep thought, like you were trying to solve one of life's great mysteries. I knew by the glazed over look on your face it wasn't the screen that had your attention" he told her

"Ohh I was just thinking. Did Ranger go upstairs?" she asked

"He's in his office" Tank said watching as she placed her hair behind her ears and wouldn't make eye contact with him, and then it clicked, she was doubting.

He watched as Stephanie saved what she had done. She rolled herself back from her desk and clicked off her little desk lamp. Tank watched as she rounded the corner of her desk and stood next to him getting her coat from the hook on the wall.

"He loves you Steph" he told her as he touched her arm

She gave a weak smile and Tank reached out and brought her into his arms for a hug. Ever since they'd watched her cry on the monitors all the ones that had have been more conscience to be more open, and give a little more to her. Their extra hugs, touches, and small innocent kisses have made her stronger, but Tank knew there were sometimes when she got deep in her head the only one that could help was Ranger.

"Go to him" Tank nodded to her

Stephanie Sunk her head more into his chest and shook her head yes. Detangling herself from his arms she walked past him and towards Rangers office. She happened to notice the wall clock that hung on the wall letting her know it was Nine PM. Seeing the faint glow of light coming from Rangers open door she reached up to knock but lowered her hand. Crossing her arms around her she leaned a shoulder onto his door frame. Stephanie watched as his fingers glided over his keyboard as he worked. His hair pulled back into a pony tail, his shirt black and stretched over his hard torso.

"Babe you're staring" he called out looking at his screen

"Oh, sorry" she said looking down at her shoes

Looking over his small smile fell when he saw how she was standing, head down and eyes cast to her feet. Ranger knew she was doubting their Relationship. Turning off his computer because it could wait, he turned his head back towards Stephanie.

"Come here babe" he said causing her to look up and she his outstretched hand

Steph pushed herself off from the door and made her way over to Ranger. Sliding her hand into his, he clasped his around hers, and pulled her to sit across his lap. Never missing an opportunity he threaded his hand into her hair and lowered his mouth to her in a soft loving kiss.

"Ranger your doors open and you still have men on the floor" she reminded him

"Yes I know this Babe. I'm not hiding my love for you, you know this" he said looking into her uncertain eyes

"Oh ok" she said to him

"I love you Stephanie" he told her caressing her chin

"I love you too" she told him laying her head onto his shoulder

This is all Stephanie needed was to be held by the man that she loved and that loved her. With out saying anything he could chase all her demons that came into her mind away. Feeling his arms close tighter around her she relaxed into him. Tank and Lester walked by, looked over into Rangers office and saw the two cuddled together in his chair. Smiling at each other they knew she was gonna be ok.

6months later

Hal had overnight monitor duty. He came back from the bathroom and stopped in the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Sitting back down in his chair in the monitor room he heard sounds coming from a certain brown curly headed woman's monitor. Fear swept thru him as he recalled this was how it all started a long time ago. Quickly hurrying to her screen he watched.

Stephanie was curled up on the couch with Ranger sitting between his outstretch legs giggling as he tickled her sides. As she turned to kiss him Hal switched the monitor off. Relief flooded thru his body as he went back to watching for anything they wasn't on the up and up.

THE END

*** Thank you all so very much for Reading the Merry Men's Secret. It was hard to do because some of the stuff Steph went thru was from person experiences. Thanks also for all the great Reviews.

Happy Reading and Writing – Karren***


End file.
